The Challenge
by carzla
Summary: [One Shot] [AU] Scaling a 3storey high rock wall? Relatively reachable. But to scale it in 5 minutes? Kai takes it on with the aim to succeed. Challenge has always been his middle name.


_**The Challenge**_

_Disclaimer:_

_I do not own Beyblade or the characters in them. I only own this simple plot. Thank you.

* * *

_

**Full Summary:**

**One Shot AU Scaling a three-story high rock wall. That's relatively reachable. But to scale the same wall in five minutes isn't a piece of cake to many. Faced with this demanding task, Kai takes it on with gusto and the aim to succeed no matter what. As we all know, "challenge", apparently, has always been his middle name.

* * *

**

Physical Education had always been the favorite block for every student. However, this lesson on rock-climbing was one that had the majority of the class groaning and moaning…

"Five minutes?" a girl exclaimed incredulously soon after Mr. Thomas, the class's P.E. teacher announced what they would be doing that day. "Five minutes to scale the three-story high rock wall?"

"It's virtually impossible, Mr. Thomas!" someone else chimed in.

However, the young instructor was unfazed by the protests of the class. He silenced the students with a raised hand and a sharp glare to anyone who looked like he or she was about to speak and in turn, voice his or her disagreement with his arrangement. "With this pessimistic attitude, all of you have already been defeated. This is _supposed_ to be a challenge. No challenge is ever easy! Now, get into your pairs and the first two students I call will be going first!"

With low grumbling and protesting, the class took the required equipment from the neat piles on the ground and formed their pairs.

All this while, Kai had been listening to his instructor quietly, making no protest at the task at hand. Five minutes? Well, it was a tight squeeze for him. His fastest timing to reach the top was approximately 6 minutes and 25 seconds. But he was not going to be defeated by the time limit. He mahogany eyes flashed momentarily as he gazed at the towering wall; he was determined to succeed.

"What do you think of this, Kai?" black-haired, golden-eyed Ray asked his partner. He was another of those who hadn't been making much ado about their instructor's instructions for their rock-climbing session. It was definitely possible for him to complete the wall within the time limit, and it was the same for Kai. Their timings were relatively close.

"Challenge taken," Kai replied simply, sharing a meaningful look with Ray, who nodded with a slight smile. Both of them had the same goal – to be victorious.

* * *

"So Tyson, are you ready for the rock wall?" Max joked, as they put on their harnesses.

"Definitely. I've never been more ready for it!" Tyson enthused, his head bobbing up and down with a huge grin gracing his features.

* * *

Kai watched impassively as the first two students got ready to scale the wall. One of them, a plump boy, was already perspiring profusely as he hooked himself up to his belayer. He was definitely nervous, and why wouldn't he be? He always came in last in activities that required speed and agility. Kai felt that if the boy could even complete the wall would be a feat in itself. Mr. Thomas blew his whistle and off the two students went, however, it was fifteen minutes later before the wall was empty of people again. Kai wasn't exactly surprised.

This continued for many rounds; nobody could clear it in five minutes. The closest timing was 6 minutes 30 seconds and surprisingly it was Hilary who managed it. It was also her fastest timing. After the girl had descended from her tiring climb, she managed a high five with her belayer, Zeo, before sitting down, thoroughly exhausted. This "record" stood for many more rounds.

Then…

"Kai and Tyson! You're up!"

Kai turned to look Tyson and he could see that glint in Tyson's eyes as the other boy glanced at him too. Tyson was always fired up for a challenge and so was he. This was going to be good. Tyson was also one of the fastest in the class. They got ready rapidly, snapping on their helmets and securing their harnesses once again. Max and Ray did the same, and checked the belaying devices before hooking their respective partners to the devices. The two belayers gave their partners a determined nod, which was returned. Another race was on.

The rock wall was before Kai and Tyson, towering over their heads, trying to make them feel insignificant. Neither boy let the feeling intimidate them. If anything, it just spiked the adrenaline that was already coursing through them. Before Mr. Thomas gave them the go ahead, a short conversation was exchanged.

"Good luck Kai," Tyson said half-teasingly, holding out a hand.

"Keep it for yourself Tyson," Kai replied, smirking as he took Tyson's hand.

The two boys shook hands firmly; confirming at once that their race was on, and no less intense than beating the time limit. Separating, they each went to the respective positions at the bottom of the wall and waited. Then, Mr. Thomas's shrill whistle pierced through the students' chatter and at once, they were on the wall.

The cheering from his classmates sounded so distant to him, like they were whispering instead of yelling. Kai ignored that thought, his gray eyes focused on pinpointing the appropriate rock he should grip onto next. His limbs worked fast, hauling his body higher and higher up. He worked with ease and grace, remembering all that had been taught during their first few lessons. But he knew the clock was ticking faster than his movements. Kai concentrated on his work, not bothering to check whether Tyson was gaining on him or not.

When he reached the halfway mark, he faintly heard Mr. Thomas announce that two minutes and ten seconds had passed. The initial whispers turned a notch higher, but not enough to break his concentration. He continued at a steady pace, noting that Tyson was only a few paces behind him. It triggered a panic-like switch inside of Kai and suddenly he was shooting upwards, gaining ground faster than he ever had before.

Then, he felt a dull ache building up in his arms. There were just two more panels to go. He couldn't stop now! The ache increased and intensified. Kai started to worry a little, but he slammed the anxiousness aside. _I must concentrate, _he chanted in his mind. It was only a little bit more and he had two races that he didn't want to lose. For the moment, victory was the only thing on his mind. Nothing else mattered. He _had to _win! It was a necessity.

Inch by inch – second by second – he was reaching the top! As he reached up his right arm and grabbed hold of a red rock, white-hot pain seared through his arm. Kai gave a gasp and squeezed his eyes tightly shut, trying to absorb the pain. "I _must_ – get – up!"he muttered to himself forcefully, willing himself to move on and complete the challenge. His grip on the rocks tightened and his muscles tensed in anticipation. He was now ignoring all the aching that was taking place in the muscles of his legs too.

* * *

Tyson spared a quick glance to the side. Kai was half a panel ahead of him. Just half a panel, he could cover that distance and draw ahead of his slate-haired friend. His eyes went back to the wall and he pulled himself up. He wanted to win this and he knew Max would want to beat their best friends too. Well, best friends in a normal setting, but now, greatest opponents.

Tyson felt an ache building up too, but decided to risk suffering from sore muscles the next day and pushed on. He then noticed that Kai had paused for sometime at one position. Momentarily, he wondered why, before regaining enough sense to tell himself to keep moving. Hey, he probably would win if he didn't get distracted again. He clamped down on the pain that had taken home in his arms.

It seemed that nobody on the wall had a care about his health.

* * *

Four minutes and fifty seconds!"

Kai's eyes sprang open; panic was present for a fleeting moment in those mahogany orbs. And then the last remaining ounce of his strength was channeled into his limbs, the aches forgotten in the heat of alarm…

He then found himself sprawled on the platform right at the top of the rock wall, panting slightly and aching all over.

"Five minutes!"

The class broke into rapturous cheers and applause. Finally someone had done it!

Kai blinked. Then the meaning of the words, of those two simple words, sunk in. He did it! He had succeeded! If he could, he would have let out a whoop of joy. But all he did was to share a faint smile with Tyson and a clap on the back. Both of them were winners as the race was tied. Below them, Max and Ray shared a high five before lowering their partners back down onto firm and level ground.

* * *

**carzla: Hello everyone! This isn't my best story... sorry. It was just to let everyone know that I'm still writing although I haven't been updating very often. Heehee. Phoenix Revival's third chapter is coming up soon. I'm a quarter through it already!**


End file.
